Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to ergonomic support devices that can improve ergonomic posture and aid in injury prevention and, in particular, to ergonomic support devices for musical instruments.
Description of the Related Art
Instrumental musicians often struggle with balance, alignment, and posture. Some musicians, such as cellists and upright bass players, have the advantage that their instruments are supported by a post that transfers the weight of the instrument to the floor. Likewise, pianos and other large percussion instruments have legs that transfer the weight of the instrument to the floor. Some woodwind players such as saxophonists and bassoonists are known to use a lanyard to assist in supporting and positioning their instrument. Guitar players often use a strap to support the weight of a folk guitar or an electric guitar while playing.
In contrast, violins and violas are supported completely by the player, wherein the neck of the instrument is partly supported by the left hand and the body of the instrument is supported by the collarbone. The violin is then held in place by the weight of the player's chin, placed on the top of the instrument, directly over the collarbone.
Supporting the instrument properly is one of the main challenges involved in playing the violin. Even advanced and professional players are vulnerable to injuries caused by the strain of holding up the instrument. Although violins are typically more awkward than they are heavy, the weight of a viola can be significant and problematic. Most violinists and violists use accessories to aid in supporting their instruments. For example, a chinrest that clamps onto one end of the instrument provides a cup that keeps the chin in position. Players may also use a pad or shoulder rest to fill some of the space between the chin and the shoulder. A high-friction cloth can be used to prevent the instrument from slipping out of position. Players who have long necks may need a customized chinrest that is elevated several inches above the top of the instrument. Unfortunately, any such device that constrains or absorbs vibration of the instrument tends to interfere with tone production.